<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Windowless Soul by sunshine_rae_rae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187453">Windowless Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_rae_rae/pseuds/sunshine_rae_rae'>sunshine_rae_rae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Short Stories - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920s, Murder, mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_rae_rae/pseuds/sunshine_rae_rae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say the eyes are the window to the soul.</p><p>That they have the ability to hide the deepest, darkest secrets a person has.</p><p>When you look into someone’s eyes, you can either see everything or nothing.</p><p>But her eyes revealed nothing, yet her secrets would guarantee her hell."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Windowless Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing and posting something here on AO3. Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>*Trigger Warning* Mentions of abuse and murder!</p><p>Proceed with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say the eyes are the window to the soul.</p><p>That they have the ability to hide the deepest, darkest secrets a person has.</p><p>When you look into someone’s eyes, you can either see everything or nothing.</p><p>But her eyes revealed nothing, yet her secrets would guarantee her the lowest level of hell.</p><p>The 1920s were an era of entertainment. People would fill nightclubs. World War I had ended a few years ago and everyone has celebrated since then.</p><p>Behind closed doors, not everything was as it seemed. Helena and Winston Byrd resembled a model American family. The husband works while the wife takes care of the household. </p><p>But that was only the surface.</p><p>Winston Byrd was a famous lawyer in New York City, working alongside his partner Walter and his firm Byrd and Co.</p><p>But all good men must have two sides: the model citizen and the cheating bastard. Winston Byrd was no expectation. Helena had discovered that Winston was having an affair with his secretary.</p><p>Yet she didn’t utter a single word.</p><p>Helena and Winston were married for 8 years. When he went away to fight, she was able to breathe. He would only beat Helena, though. Their children didn’t have to suffer the wrath of their father, since they were so young. Winston had threatened to beat the children, but Helena intervened. So she received double the “punishment”.</p><p>The beatings were constant and occurred every single day. The children grew up in an abusive household but were not abused themselves.</p><p>The abuse continued for a few more years before Helena realized she had enough. Divorce was frowned upon, and considering Winston’s reputation, it would ruin him.</p><p>So she turned to the alternative: murder.</p><p>Winston would come home early from work on Wednesdays, and Helena would be out with friends.</p><p>Her plan was flawless. She had made sure not to leave a single trace of evidence or anything out of the ordinary. Guns make noise, which was not ideal and it would alert the neighbors.</p><p>Besides, Winston was a lawyer and was bound to have enemies. So the crime scene had to resemble the work of a former inmate or their family.</p><p>So she resorted to a metal pipe instead. It may be rusty, but it could do the job.</p><p>Helena came home early to prepare for her husband’s arrival. Since she lived with Winston, it was simple to memorize his routine, so coming home after Helena is normal.</p><p>Winston unlocked the door and called out his wife’s name, knowing she was home.</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Helena, where are you?” he tried again.</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Helena, where the hell are you, you bastard woman!” he screamed.</p><p>Winston took one step forward and collapsed. Helena was right behind him in her housedress and apron holding the rusted pipe, now covered in his blood.</p><p>Full of pent-up rage from over the years, she began to mutilate his body despite his immediate death.</p><p>Once she finished, Helena set the pipe on top of the remains of his body and took her gloves off.</p><p>Changing into another dress, she left her house and went to her neighbor’s place. Leaving a friend’s house doesn’t look suspicious in the slightest.</p><p>The children were with Grandma for the weekend, so she drove to her mother’s place and joined them. She had told them their father wouldn’t be coming because of his job.</p><p>The family enjoyed their vacation and her children didn't know that their father was dead. A few days later, the phone rang.</p><p>“Hello, who is this?” answered Grandma.</p><p>“Ma’am is Helena Byrd with you right now?” the operator asked.</p><p>“Yes ma’am she is,” said Grandma, confused.</p><p>“Will you please put her on the phone, ma’am?” requested the operator.</p><p>“Helena, darling. It’s for you!” Grandma shouted, getting the attention of her daughter.</p><p>Helena heard her mother call for her and went towards the sound of her voice. “Yes mother, what is it?” she inquired. “It’s for you, Helena.” Grandma handed her the phone.</p><p>“Hello. Are you Helena Byrd?” confirmed the operator.</p><p>“Yes, this is she. What’s going on?” asked Helena.</p><p>“Please wait while I transfer you to the New York Police Department ma’am,” instructed the operator.</p><p>“Mama, what’s going on?” The eldest child came into the room but Grandma ushered him along.</p><p>Helena was uneasy waiting for the operator to transfer her. “Ma’am? Am I speaking to Ms. Helena Byrd?” said a man.</p><p>“Yes, sir. This is she,” Helena confirmed.</p><p>“My name is Detective Jonas with the New York Police Department. We’re sorry to inform you your husband is dead. He was murdered a few days ago,” Jonas explained.</p><p>Helena dropped the phone and crumpled onto the floor, heavy sobs leaving her chest. Grandma and the children heard her crying and ran into the living room.</p><p>Grandma kneeled next to her while the children approached behind her.</p><p>“Ma’am? Ma’am are you still there?” the phone rang out. Nathan picked up the phone and answered. “Sir?” he said. “What is your name, boy? Where is your mother?” asked Detective Jonas.</p><p>“My name is Nathan. Mother is still here, she’s is busy right now,” he answered.</p><p>“Please hand her the phone, Nathan. This is important,” Jonas ordered.</p><p>Nathan handed the phone to his mother, who was still sobbing. “I-is there anything I must do?” she asked, her words broken and held back by impending tears.</p><p>“Yes ma’am. You must come to the station and give us a complete alibi,” consoled Jonas.</p><p>“Of course, Detective. Anything else?” she accepted.</p><p>“Nothing else ma’am. I’m sorry for your loss. Good-bye.”And he hung up the phone.</p><p>Helena thanked the operator and dropped the phone, letting the sobs break free once more. Grandma shooed away the children and moved her daughter to the couch.</p><p>“He’s dead. Winston is dead,” Helena cried.</p><p>“What did the officers say?” asked Grandma.</p><p>“I must to the station and talk with them,” she answered. “Then go take care of that. I will watch the children for as long as you need me to,” offered Grandma.</p><p>Helena stood up and nodded, thanking her mother and leaving to pack her bags.</p><p>She arrived at the station the next day and asked for Detective Jonas.</p><p>“Ms. Byrd?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she confirmed.</p><p>Detective Jonas led her to an interrogation room where another officer was sitting.</p><p>“I am sorry, but you may not be allowed to leave until we have checked your alibi,” he said and left.</p><p>Helena gave the officer her alibi. It was a solid one, considering she had told many people where she was going to be during the time of her husband’s murder.</p><p>The officer thanked her and went to go to give Detective Jonas’s the alibi.</p><p>Everyone Jonas talked to was able to verify her whereabouts during the time of her husband’s murder.</p><p>Helena Byrd was allowed to leave the police station once they finished.</p><p>She was satisfied knowing her husband died at her hands and no had found out.</p><p>When the gossip reached the city, many theories had risen from the rumors, yet none of them were proven.</p><p>Helena went on to live with her husband’s death and remarried a rich and caring man.</p><p>Who had no idea in the slightest of the secrets she was hiding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If there's anything you would like to say, please leave a comment. Constructive criticism only, please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>